Pieces
by Megane to Papers
Summary: Pieces - a story of an Otaku who died from an accident and awoken to another world. Without any more reason to live, what can the world he is currently living in offer? Will he be able to bring back the pieces of himself that was lost? (Yaoi)(Ace x OC)
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One Successfully Edited! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

 _Amidst of the cold harsh rain, I looked at you who was wearing the ring I worked hard to obtain. I was unhappy, unhappy to see you smile with another girl who I thought was to be my best friend. Even though I tried to tell myself that it was nothing and everything is normal, my heart has been completely shattered the moment you shared a kiss with her._

"Liam…"

 _Both of you looked at me in pure shock. I know you will say it's nothing but a misunderstanding, everything you tell me is always predictable. But it's always the same lie you tell to me. A lie whenever I see you together with her…_

"Xenon… I—"

"Xenon, it is what it looks like. I know you already noticed it… But please understand. Liam and I had been in love for a month now. Please accept that he doesn't love you anymore…"

 _I know about that… but what about my love? What about my feelings that I held unto all the time? Was it all for nothing at all?_

 _…_ _I guess this is what people call bitter reality. Even though how much I try to change everything, it will always end up to one result…_

"Liam… that ring…"

 _As soon as I mentioned the ring he is wearing, Katie took it from his and threw it in the middle of the streets then looked at me._

"He… won't be needing it anymore..! Xenon..! Wake up..! This is not like the books that you always read. Just accept it, you Otaku trash..!"

 _Ahhh… so that's how they view me all along… an Otaku trash..? Funny, I never was so affected by it before. But coming from my only best friend, it sounded like multiple arrows shooting towards me._

 _As they slowly left me in the middle of the cold rain, I dropped my umbrella and looked at the street where she have thrown the ring I gave to him. It was like a star, shinning in the middle of the darkened path, so easy to find. But right now, it just a piece of metal that has deemed to be no value anymore._

 _Not minding the busy streets, I went over to the ring and took it from the ground. It was already cold from the rain, but I was also cold too. I just stood there and stared at the ring, not minding the sound of the Truck honking on me before everything else in the world disappeared in the pitch black darkness._

 _The only thing that I know of, was the coldness of the ring on my hand and the painful pain on the chest. Before I knew about it, I wasn't killed from this accident at all… the thing that killed be was the broken heart that refused to beat anymore…_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Reality is a nightmare that only the unfortunate can obtain. Though I had awakened from such dream, the pain and emptiness I feel inside still lingers with the broken memories that had been shattered for the sake of my own sanity. I died… but this cruel fate that I carry still chose to let my meaningless life continue.

The cold sensation on my hand and finger made me slowly open my eyes with tears streaming down on its own. It made me remember many things that seemed to be mixed together making everything so confusing and sad.

"If you are awake then get up. It's been four months since you were sleeping, I'm quite surprised that you are even alive. So, have you been enjoying your four months in heaven? Or did you get forcefully dragged to hell?" my eyes tiredly looked for the source of that deep voice. My sight landed at the single man sitting next to the burning fireplace with the clay pot boiling with weird smelling food.

"Would it have been better… if everything in my life is a disposable dream? So that I could wake up… like it was nothing." his sharp eyes meeting my tired ones made me feel the differences with both of our worlds. He was strong… and I was broken. He seemed to have noticed it too while looking at me.

"…" I shifted my gaze that my hand and saw the ring that was supposedly the symbol of my love and happiness. And that symbol was just thrown away like a trash.

"Do you… want to die..?" the sound of pity on his voice made me feel relaxed and at ease. To die once again… I know how lonesome and terrifying death is. But right now, it feels as if it's the only way to end everything else. A painful smile was carved on my face.

"…yes… please…" a sigh left from the man's lips. He took the gigantic hammer on the ground and dragged it to where I was. Right now, all I felt is the pleasant silence which made me close both of my eyes. He had already lifted the hammer of judgment.

 _'_ _It would've been great… to just disappear…'_

"Don't take death so lightly… boia!" a strong impact struck at my side breaking most of my rib on purpose. The impact sent me crashing to many trees and landed to the shore. There was no pain but my body stopped responding at the moment. But it didn't matter… I didn't die… more like he didn't kill me.

"I don't… need your mercy… I'm a trash that has nothing left. If you even want my gratitude then I have nothing to offer you. You can just sell off my organs once I'm dead, I don't need them anyway." this enraged the man even further.

"I've met many people and even seen how their lives ended. This is the first time I saw someone as despicable as you are. Value your life kid, many people wants to have a life the same as you have and here you are trying to end it like it was nothing…" he dropped his hammer on the sandy ground and sat beside me while looking at the seas.

"…there is still many things in this world that we couldn't understand. Those wounds on your wrists and that mark on your neck had already given me a hint about what you have been going through. It's alright now kid… it's already over." over? How can everything be over if I'm still alive?

"From now on, you will become my son. You will take on my will and survive the tides of this era." so I am still at his mercy… huh? I'm really pitiful…

"But… is it really okay if someone like me lives? I am… an eyesore… a waste of living space… so it would be better off if I'm—"

"Dying will not solve anything at all. Dying is lonely, it's really dark in there… really painful… I myself saw a glimpse of it…" the last thing I saw was a shooting star passing through the skies before he could cover both of my eyes with his hand. It was cold, but a little warmer than I was. This made me cry silently again.

 _'_ _I will be living in this cruel world once more…'_

"Tomorrow you will be waking up as Kuroi D. Shonzou. I am Kuroi D. Leon, a weapon smith that lives in this little island… sleep now, my son. The world of tomorrow is waiting for your appearance." doing what I was told, I slowly drifted to this lonely sleep even though that the world inside my mind is nothing but an unacceptable nightmare. Praying to whoever God who can hear my voice to give me another reason why to live in this rotten world once more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two is now edited! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba-thump…_

I listened to my heartbeat that could barely be heard while looking up on the blue skies. It had been a week since I was taken in by that weapon forger, though he claimed me to be his son he himself doesn't even know how to be a Father. But it didn't matter, I was alive and that's all that matter… even though I could barely live.

"Oh, you're still alive?" Leon, the man who claimed me to be his son, smiled widely like there was no tomorrow. It seems that he is planning to trade the items he just made. He's even carrying two large boxes like it was nothing at all. Is he really planning to leave me here in this island filled with monsters that fight for food and territory?

"I thought you won't last a minute outside the house. But it seems that you have quite a luck there. Tell me, what kind of monsters did you meet?" he drop them on the ground with a large thud telling me that it was carrying heavy things inside. He dropped it near to where I rest too, it's like he's taunting me to do something. I just sighed and then sat up from the ground. The blood on my back seemed to have already dried on the once green grass.

"I met… a wolf. It had a pack too… they all chased after me. And monkeys… they were eating… but then they found me and used me as a punching bag…" he laughed loudly, amused at what I just said. It seems that he is expecting me to defeat something like those monsters. Does he think that I am capable of taking on those things?

"Well, you've at least exceeded my expectations. Normally a single Marine soldier will struggle with the living plants inside the forest. Hell, I guess you are actually strong. Anyway I'm going to the neighboring island…" I nodded and looked at the grassy ground feeling dizzy. The effects of loosing blood seems to be kicking in.

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba-thump…_

Even though I couldn't feel any pain, hearing my heart beating assures me that I am still alive. It was my only proof of living… that's why I needed to check it every now so that when I die I won't be unaware of my death.

"Oh, I also have a gift for you…" a chain was thrown on the ground where I was looking at. It was a chain necklace… with three rings. The moment I saw it I knew it was mine… but the two small ones… seems to be different.

"You keep on loosing those things Shin. So I made a necklace for you put on with it. Also, the other ring got cut off so I just made two of them." I see, so it got torn apart huh? It's so funny that the one that got torn in half is my ring not his.

"These ring once gave me a reason to look forward on living… now they are nothing but pieces of metal throw away like they held no value…" he scratched his head not knowing what to respond. He obviously is new to this… new to having a son, new to having someone troublesome to drag with him… new to taking care someone who don't have any will to live.

"…does it hurt?" his voice sounded so unsure but I knew he tried to comfort me. I'm really so pitiful huh? …to the point where I need mercy from other people… It's like I will die any time if I don't depend on someone. No… it's probably because I'm already dead that makes others worry.

"…it does…" my heartbeat started to sound almost silent when I said that. A pain inside my heart stung, it was the same pain I felt at the day I lost to reality. But it was different… somehow, the emptiness I felt back then doesn't feel the same as before. Could it be because someone is here willing to listen to everything I say?

"…I loved him more than anything in this world… He was supposed to be mine forever… but he was in love with no one but my best friend. Funny right? The ones who have been there guiding my life were the one to rip my heart out of my chest and stomped it like it was a disgusting bug." he kept silent but it was okay. Right now all he need is to just stay there and watch me cry. Both of us who doesn't know what to do should just stay not knowing…

I closed my eyes and succumbed to the sadness I felt. Somehow I wished that this darkness will remain with me forever and never leave me like everyone else. It was the only thing that remained… and might be the only one that will accept me as who I am.

…

…

…

"..?" the moment I opened my eyes I saw the same ceiling when I first arrived in this place. I had bandages all over my body so I assumed that I fell asleep last time. Something smelled too… and the smell wasn't really anything near pleasant.

"…Son… you awake? I've cooked you breakfast. I didn't know you liked sleeping so much, it's been a week since you fell unconscious. You scared me back there, I thought you died with all those regret…" ah, so this guy took care of me like before… and he called me son too. Awkwardly that is. Could it be he felt guilty for my sake? I don't know… I don't want to bother knowing.

"I delayed my delivery because you refused to wake up. I even had to ask my good friend to come and heal you. Well, I'm glad that you are alright… but I'll have to deliver these weapons first to the next island. I need to buy materials for my next creation too." he placed a bowl of a violet substance next to me and then packed his stuff so that he would leave. He looked at me, half expecting for me to say a word but then left when I remained silent. But before he could leave… I decided to try with life once more…

"Dad… can you bring me books when you come back? I'll b waiting for you…" tears rolled down from my eyes while I bite my lips trying not to shake too much. Is this really worth it? Is it good if I live once more?

… _is this the best choice for someone useless like me to chose_?

"Yes… yes! Of course my son! I will bring lots of books on my way back home. So wait for me okay? Wait for me!" he was crying like I was too. He seemed so happy on hearing me but he was too afraid to turn back and let me see him crying.

Alright… one more time… just one more… and last time. With the new name he gave me and the new life he openly offered only to me, I will stand up again little by little. Just for the man who is willing to be my father and this heart that had been shattered to pieces.

* * *

 **…**

 **Three Years Later**

 ** _Normal Pov_**

 **…**

On the coast of an island known to be occupied by haki using beasts is the king who placed every animal existing in the island to their places. Kuroi D. Shinzou, a young man who would always frown upon all, looked at the blurry sight of a ship approaching the island. He doesn't remember his father telling him that they will be having guests. Maybe they were the usual unwanted visitors that his father keeps on hiding from him. Either way he will just know once they enter the forest of trials. Like all the other visitors have been trying for a long time.

"Trespassers… huh. They are digging their own graves… such foolish people." with a small, an almost silent, voice he heaved a sigh and then turned his back to search for flowers that could help him. Who knows, those flowers could be used and placed on top of their graves. He doesn't really care anyway. Trouble is the last thing he wanted to get involved with.

He sighed and then slung the wolf skin on his shoulder making it as a coat with a wolf head as hoodie. This was his proof of superiority in this island, even the toughest monster here won't mess with him. After all, Forest Emperor Wolves are animals that can't be taken down easily.

"Now… let's welcome the guests to my wonderland…" his heavy looking eyes actually shown with anticipation for he wants to see what kind of people will arrive. He had been reading his books again and again but hearing things from people who are sane isn't a bad idea at all. He'll just stay silent and act like a mute person… people are too complicated to handle. Even though if he talks with the same language as them people are still too hard to understand completely. He'll try… as long as the people who will arrive won't be unwanted.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **Normal POV**

 **…**

Ace listened to the splashing of the waves while looking at the island where the supposedly person they are looking for is. Going there along with his two brothers, Thatch and Izou, he wondered what kind of person they will meet that their father had to send three division commanders with some armed men. But something like that is to be known when they get there.

This is… the island where the shark lady predicted to be where Ace will meet someone who will carry a big role to his life. Though he isn't really interested in divination, he can't deny the curiosity that keeps on making him look forward to meet that person.

' _The person who you are about to meet is someone who has an important role to change your incoming fate. The string on your finger and his is a very fragile and breakable. Think carefully before you decide, or the last string inside that person's heart will break and completely vanish him from existence._ '

He was still confused of what she meant about the string talk. But one thing was clear to him— he will be the one responsible for whatever will happen to that person the witch is talking about. Thinking of him being the reason of a person's downfall felt heavy… especially when that person is said to be the one who will take part in his life.

"We're here!" the sudden shaking of the ship made the freckled man fall off the ship and drown on the shallow waters of the sea. Everyone on-board laughed at the limp body of their brother being carried to the shore without even trying to help him. Even though in this kind of heavy situation, Ace never really failed to amuse everyone…

"Ahahahahaha! Whatcha doin' Ace? Chillin'?" the commanders were the one to jump off-board and dragged him towards the shore. Once he was finally on land, he burst into flames almost making the commanders screech and fall back. Ace made a smirk at their glares but that wasn't enough as a revenge for not telling him before hand.

"Screw you guys." He stuck his tongue out and then walked from a different direction than the others were going. Even though Izou called out for him, he decided to be rebellious and just wander around by himself. This island isn't really big, so him getting lost won't be a problem right? But really, the sound of a beast roaring in a distance gave him a bad feeling. He isn't really incapable of taking on a gigantic beast or monster but it just felt… weird. He ignored it anyway and continued to roam around the shore to look for something or someone.

Luckily for Ace, he found a very small pathway towards somewhere in this forest. A big proud smile curved on Ace's mouth, looks like he found an easy way to meet the occupants inside this island… or so.

"Hey guys, there's a road—" when he turned back, his brother's weren't there anymore. It was like they were sucked in by something unknown inside the forest. Ace gulped, this is totally not a good sign.

"Arf..!" before Ace could go after his brother's, a small grey puppy with a very strangely design blue leash barked at him cutely. It looked like a wolf but it kind of had a fox's features. The little wolf barked again with a wagging tail making Ace smile at the cute little puppy.

"Arf..! Arfarfarfarfarf!"

"D'aaaaaw so cute! Hey there wittle puppy, whatcha doin here? Where is your owner?" Ace realized this was an opportunity to meet the occupants for this island. His genius plan was almost wrecked when the puppy ran to the road he found earlier. Unable to pass up this important key to meet the people they are looking for, he ran after the very agile puppy dodging all the other beasts that seemed to be dangerous.

"Puppeh! Wait!" and thus, the grand chase started in an island swarming with beasts that the New World has yet to discover.

 **…**

* * *

A pack of Grey Wolves were ready to feast on the unconscious prey that unfortunately didn't even manage to explore the forest. But two, which Shinzou immediately recognized, were tough and was trying to defend the fallen allies that lay on the ground.

"Thatch! Go back to the ship and ask for reinforcements!"

"Shut up! I ain't leavin' ya out here to die!"

"No! I won't die that easily! And besides, somebody out there won't just get me killed off easily…"

It seems that one of them noticed his presence but he still didn't move from the branch that he was resting in. Will he help? Or maybe not? Those things where bothering him at the moment but he was still too relaxed that he didn't want to move.

He yawned lazily and shifted is position to look at the two struggling for survival. They could actually just run away and leave their comrades as bait but he guess the brothership is too strong to make them leave each other.

 _'…_ _brothership… maybe I could learn a thing or two with them. It seems that I can't leave them to die like all the other intruders that attempted to get in this island. Maybe I should learn how to give people chances… maybe I should…'_

"Leave, you irritating mutts." Shinzou took a weird glittering lily from his pocket and let it fall on the ground right next to the two beaten up pirates. The whole wolf pack yelped in fear and ran away with their tails between their legs. It's not really cowardly, it's their nature.

"W-who—?" the pompadour haired man managed to speak before both of them collapsed on the ground from all the blood and energy lost from fending the wolves off. Are these people supposed to be New World pirates? They don't look like it… they don't use their brains too much. But I shouldn't care, I should just go drag them all back home and decide what to do with them.

"That's right… sleep… sleep until the pain subsides… sleep until the darkness claims you…" he cupped the man's troubled face with his cold hand and then proceeded to tie him up along with the others to drag them all together. This will not be an easy task for him because he has a very low physical strength until them. But he could at least boast about his brains that he developed for being almost near to death for 2 years of wandering around the island.

"So lucky… you people would've been left alone to die by Dad even though you are important personalities." but the luckiest one here was Shinzou because he discovered that strange flower that could ward off the animals. Its effect to them are strong that could even drive an elephant to unconsciousness. And humans are also one of those animals that are affected by it but only a little amount.

Hours passed by and he already feel the tiredness from dragging a lot of people back and forth from where they were and to my home. The skin on his palm was already irritating from being rubbed against the vine used as a rope. It was a good news that this was the last batch that he had to bring, with this he can start taking thing out from them like weapons and swords.

He took a sword and checked out the quality not knowing he was pointing it to one of the people he had brought here. At that moment, he heard the barking of Ulf and met fiery eyes of a man he was too familiar with. In a blink, flaming fists hit him on the chest really hard that he was sent meters away from the home. Shinzou sighed and patted the burning part of the fur coat he was wearing. It was really very anti-climatic that he didn't feel any pain from it at all.

 _Boring…_

That's the only word that is circulated on his mind after being punched by the Fire Fist. But one thing was for sure after he had received that flaming blow…

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba-thump…_

 _Ba-thump…_

His heartbeat was loud and clear to the point that he could barely hear his surroundings. This feeling was like a new sensation. And this sensation was something he can't just pass off.

 _'_ _I'll treat Ulf later on.'_


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 **Normal POV**

 **…**

Ace struggles to get off from the strong and sticky vines that had attacked him when he passed through a certain tree while chasing the slick bastard that had harmed his brothers. Apparently he was led to an infestation of living plants that was strong enough to stop him and make him unable to use his flames. But the vines were not strong enough to completely bind him from moving, he was able to rip them apart with his strength. It's only that they were too many for him to get rid of. Right now, the last vine that bound him is ripped off and he is ready to chase after that guy.

"Goddamned pesky plants! Now I can't find that bastard…" his flames exploded along with his anger. If he ever manages to catch that guy he will surely roast him thoroughly to the bone. If only he could find him…

"Ah… you managed to get out." And the bastard had just ratted out his location. He was there leaning at the big tree not far from where Ace was, watching him suffer from the distance with that annoying blank look on his face.

"You..!"

"Do not misunderstand… I am not a fool that is confident to slip away from you all the time… it's just that I could not leave you inside this place… aren't I kind..?" a vein popped on Ace's forehead making him angrier than he currently was. Isn't he getting cocky just because he couldn't get caught? Ace is already furious.

"I'm going to kill you!" like how he always do, Ace recklessly charged towards the other who started running when he got nearer. Some giant beast noticed Ace but when they saw him chasing after the man they walked backwards and acted like they never saw anything at all. It looks like they knew who was more dangerous.

"…" the one being pursued swiftly took a giant flower bulb from some weird plant and carried it on his shoulder. Ace was really baffled at the size that looked a lot bigger than the head of his target. But when he noticed the speed of the guy getting slower, a wicked smirk was placed on his face. It won't be long until he gets tired and fall down to beg for mercy.

"…it's really sad… one of the strongest logia devil fruit… is used by a person with nothing but muscles and no brain…" Ace understood what he meant when he felt his feet get stuck under the muddy sand. He lost his balance on trying to get himself out of the quicksand and fell back. The annoying thing is that the one he was chasing after was standing in front of him like he was walking on a solid ground.

"This island is very interesting… right? Not only it is infested by haki using beasts but it also houses plants that can rival devil fruit users like you…" the bulb he picked up was dropped next to Ace that somehow caused him to become a little dizzy.

"…sleepy? It's either that you are going to have your narcoleptic fit or the effects of the Sleeper bud is kicking in... don't worry, there is no pain… only dreams…" he was already cursing under his breath while falling unconscious. But like a simple minded idiot he was, what the bastard told him bugged him the most.

…how did he know that he had a narcolepsy?

 **…**

* * *

Looking out at the silent seas patiently, Leon wondered how his son was doing back home. He had just finished delivering weapons that the Whitebeard Pirates requested and received compliments at his speed of forging weapons with high quality in a short amount of time. But instead of staying over to their ship and get drunk, he left in a hurry wanting to return to where Shinzou was.

"You look worried… what is the God of a Thousand Wars being all flustered about? If I remember well, the man I know who is called by that keeps drinking until he wrecks the whole place." the Phoenix man chuckled when he glared at him with a pout.

"Shut your trap, you won't understand me until you become a father yourself." the blonde looked shocked at this new revelation. But he regained his calm and replaced his shock into an interested smile.

"This is the first time I've heard of it… mind filling me in?" Leon grinned at the thought of talking about his only son. It was evident how happy he was to the point that Marco would somehow unconsciously grin looking at his childish face.

"Phoenix..! Are you good at riddles?" he asked with a wide smile on his face that no one ever seen before. This wasn't an illusion though, because Marco was sure that the smile he is looking at was genuine and very heartwarming.

"You can try me…"

"What is greater than God… but more evil than a devil. The poor have it but the rich need it. If you eat it then you will die. What is it?" Marco snorted at the very common riddle to be asked.

"Nothing… did he asked that from you?"

"Nope." His reply made the blonde frown. Is he making fun of him?

"Then why?"

"That's the point… why did I choose a riddle that the only answer will be just no one." Marco was getting more curious than he initially was. So this son that he is happy to have is a no one or so he claims. If so, then why does this so-call War God got interested in someone who values nothing at all?

Indeed, this riddle is something that is not easy to answer…

"…within two years, that no one I took in ended up to be someone who I trust. For the first time, I was able to experience something your Old man felt taking you in. It felt nice… to be a Father. The only sad thing is that… I couldn't even get my son to see the world as it is."

"…but you know, he didn't even complain about it. Instead, he waits for me everyday patiently even though it's obvious that it will take me long to return from travelling. I am a bad Father huh? Keeping my very own son away from the world for my own selfishness…" a sad laugh came out from Leon's lips. He can keep his poker face on but his eyes are screaming with guilt.

With this, the blonde is looking forward on meeting the man's son. What kind of kid could change a man who would resent the world and recklessly end the lives of people who opposes him? Whatever he is, one thing is for sure, he managed to make a man filled with hatred to the world with love.

"What's the name of your kid Leon? I assume he is one strong child since he comes from your blood." laughter confused the blonde who was looking at the amused man. He wondered if he confused something with anything. He tried to think of what made the man laugh at him and then realized it.

"…I see. Well, I guess there's no point to ask about him for now. I'm headed there to get my idiotic brothers anyway. They went there to get you without even waiting for confirmation from Oyaji. I hope they don't cause any trouble to your son, they are quite reckless." Leon just shook his head and shot him a grin.

"Sorry, even though my son is weak, he is still the one who governs the whole island I created."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 **Normal POV**

 **…**

The smell of warm meat stew assaulted Ace's senses making him slowly wake up from his sleep. The ceiling made of dried leaves and branches greeted his sight which made him rub his eyes and blink. He knew for a fact that this place was unfamiliar but the coziness and the warmth made him stop from assuming that he was kidnapped. On his left side were his brothers who were mostly covered in leaves and were blanketed by warm looking animal pelts. It seems that someone was kind enough to treat everyone.

It took him long to remember what happened before he blacked out. Almost instantly, he jumped off the bed filled of animal pelts and looked around for the perpetrator. But the one he was looking for was comfortably sitting next to the fire where a boiling pot of food. He growled and got the teen's attention. Brown uninterested eyes met the fiery ones.

"You are awake… that is good… but please don't make a wreck inside this house… this is my father's home…" Ace couldn't understand him. His face looked like was made not to make any expression. It was obvious he was pleading not to cause trouble but there was nothing in his expression and his eyes.

"What did you do to my brothers?!" before the teen answered, he took a giant bowl made of clay and filled it up with the food that came from the boiling pot. Ace lifted his brow in question to the other's action.

"…you misunderstood me… I helped them… but they are too heavy so I dragged them all back here… I am too weak to fight or carry them…" guilt suddenly stabbed the Fire Fist's chest when he realized what he just did. He burst in anger without even thinking that the teen was helping his brothers.

"I—I'm so so—"

"No need to apologize… you simply acted in impulse upon seeing your brothers in harms-way… I understand… you love them so I forgive you…" his voice sounded like he was dying but Ace felt something strange from hearing him speak. It was like… he was so lonely. He wouldn't wonder about it since he is alone in this strange island.

"Eat… eat because the ingredients here aren't found anywhere else in this world… eat so you get your energy back…" a bowl was shoved into Ace's hand. He noticed the burn marks under the loose bandages and frowned from guilt. Why isn't he even getting angry at him? He did something bad right? So why…

"Aren't you angry..? I almost killed you…" the teen just returned his attention to the pot and watched the fire crackle like it was more interesting that anything. Ace silently waited for the answer while ignoring the grumbling of his own stomach.

"…as I said… I forgive you because you know how to love… I would've left you do die if you didn't…" the teen struggled to pull the pot out of the fire like it was so heavy. Ace stood up and moved the pot for him in ease. So the guy didn't lie about him being weak.

"You really are a weakling huh? Sorry for trying to kill you." the teen blinked and managed to crack a small smile that made Ace skip a beat. He felt flustered just from a simple action. It was just sad that it disappeared instantly and went back to his stiff face.

"…it's fine…" Ace sat next to the silent teen and started eating the food that was offered to him. Though it had very ominous color violet and weirdly cut ingredients that he couldn't explain, it was really good and crunchy that Ace couldn't help but ask for seconds. While eating it, he somehow felt satisfied having to eat next to the kid. Maybe it was because he felt guilty earlier and right now he's trying to make it up to him or maybe he just liked his company at the moment. Who knows? But he was sure that he is forgetting something very crucial.

"Hey, what's your name—"

"SHIN~!" an old man suddenly broke the wooden door open and jumped to the teen making Ace get pushed off to the ground face first. The fire fist growled and looked at the sight right next to him. The old man earlier was hugging the teen and rubbing his face against the pale expressionless one. He couldn't even describe what was happening in words. It didn't make sense at all. The confusion ended when his brother, Marco, entered the wooden house and look at Ace.

"Yo. I came to get you idiots back, yoi. Also, nice to meet you son of Leon… or maybe I should call you Shin?" Ace lay there clueless of everything. Marco was there and knows the man, the man knows the guy who was called Shin and Shin was just sitting there while holding the bowl Ace was eating on which he wondered when he managed to get it.

"Son~! Did you miss me~? Also, we have guests~!" Shin sighed and pushed the man's face away and gave Ace his bowl back. The bowl was magically filled with food again which made his stomach growl for some reason.

"Dad… you didn't tell me we had guests… they got into trouble with the animals…" the old man just laughed and then patted his hair.

"Well, they came unannounced so they got what they deserved. Anyway I brought you books! These ones were quite hard to get since some shady old woman gave me an offers of hundreds of millions for it."

"You were scammed Dad… a single book shouldn't cost that much… at least…" the old man paused for awhile then laughed off his stupidity.

"I see! I was scammed! That's bad isn't it?! Ahahahahahahaha!" Shin just rolled his eyes away and then groggily stood up and went outside without even saying where he was headed. Ace was about to stand up but the old man stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The freckled man groaned in pain feeling the heaviness of the old man's hand and forced him on the ground once again. The old man looked at him with a very dangerous smile that looked like it would kill him when he makes a wrong move.

"Portgas D. Ace, right? Mind if you stay here and have a small talk with me? The Phoenix will go accompany my son for now…" Ace was about to call on his brother but when he looked at the door there was nobody there. The fire fist gulped his own saliva and got ready for something to happen.

 **…**

* * *

Marco have to say, Leon's adoptive son is agile and sharp. Though he expected a cheerful young lad with monstrous strength, it didn't disappoint him to see a mysterious personality of a dead-like person. But at least he knows that Leon wasn't lying to him about the kid being weak.

"Marco the Phoenix… if you don't mind, can you fly over that grassy part..? Make sure that you are 10 meters above ground…" interested on what the younger one was planning, Marco transformed his arms into flaming blue wings and flew above to where Shinzou pointed. He wasn't sure if he was 10 meters above but he was sure that it was high enough to satisfy the little kid. He waited for something to happen.

"…" in a single second, gigantic vines reached for Marco making him go higher than he currently was. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead and almost lost his cool at the surprise attack of these tentacle-like plants. He looked at the one who instructed him to lure this thing and saw the kid running towards were a small little flower which he assumed to be the weakness.

' _So, in order to lure out this thing he used me as bait instead of asking to defeat it? Normally people wouldn't take lightly of my devil fruit ability but I guess he is Leon's son after all_.'

Instead of getting mad, Marco made an amused smile and wondered if he can take the kid to the ship with him so that he could meet with his Oyaji. Kidnapping him would be considered to be suicide because Leon won't be happy about it so he should work something out and talk to the kid about this. But there lies the problem…

 _How can he persuade a kid who doesn't seem to be interested in anything at all_?

Shinzou pulled off the flower and made the tentacle plant limp on the ground. He looked at Marco's direction and held up the fleshy flower to show him.

"Let's go back… you might like this delicacy…" Marco canceled his Phoenix form and landed in front of Shinzou who let the blonde examine the flower that was as large as his two hands together.

"This is edible yoi?" the teen nodded and then took one petal and placed it on Marco's lips for him to eat. Marco was more than obliged to eat and savored the sweet crunchy taste of the unnamed delicacy.

"It's delicious."

"Indeed…"


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 **Normal POV**

 **…**

Marco watched the Shinzou's back as he leads the way back while picking up some herbs along the way. An hour already passed and Marco was keeping an eye on his every move trying to familiarize his features and gestures. Everything about him seemed so… frail. But there was no doubt that he was full of surprises. Like how he intimidated the beasts that comes across him and how he was swift.

But it was not only Marco who was harboring interest, Shinzou was also silently studying the other without making his intentions obvious. Phoenix, one of the mythical creatures known to men. It is said that once they die, they burn and turn into ashes only to be reborn. It's… fascinating. To which extent is Marco's devil fruit reach? Only regeneration? Or maybe… he is immortal?

"Shinzou, what are you—" Marco was startled when Shinzou threw a knife inside the hut. But when Marco saw who it was directed to, he questioned what kind of bond does these two have while ignoring the fact that Leon was strangling Ace on the neck.

"Dad… threatening one of the few guests that managed to step inside this hut is bad… Ah… which reminds me… there were some visitors that arrived two days ago… you might be interested on hearing about them…" Leon raised his brow and dropped Ace who looked like he was about to barf on the floor.

"What is it Shin? Who came?" Shinzou approached Ace and casually wiped of the saliva coming out from his mouth with his wolf skin.

"Your friend from the Marines… from the World Government that is. They came with a very interesting item too. But sadly they lost it by _accident_." Leon looked Shinzou in silence and then looked at Marco with a very heavy looking eyes.

"Phoenix, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"Shin, no matter what, don't let the Marines get you. Understand? Dad will just handle things with the Marines…" Leon watched Shinzou wear the clothes he was wearing when they first met. It was fully repaired by the boy and was changed a bit by Leon. Now, Shinzou looked more like a mannequin wearing a blue jacket with fur on the sides and a pair of wolf ears at the hood. The moment Leon changed it, the item was no longer an ordinary one.

"Dad… don't worry about me. The Marines don't know about me. Also… I'm more worried of you…" after being done changing, Shinzou walked towards Leon and then placed something on his hands.

"When something happens to me… Dad will save me right? Dad… thank you… now, I am ready to move forward once more…"

"…I gave up on dying… so don't worry, okay..?" with this, Leon hugged Shinzou tightly while crying. He didn't want to let him go. But he didn't want to lose his only son from the sin that he foolishly made.

They said their goodbyes and turned their backs to each other trying not to look back. On Leon's hand laid a single stone. It was no ordinary stone; it held the memories of a young man who struggled to learn how to live again. It was a tear of a Siren who can sing. A stone that connects two souls with an unbreakable bond.

…the strongest item that Leon can ever attain.

"Don't worry son… once I am finally able to finish everything, I will come back and watch over you."

* * *

 **Yow! Just leaving a note for a reviewer who requested something xD So yeah, to Animagirl, I'm sorry but i havent watched that anime yet but I could take that request. Only had one problem though, I don't think the outcome is as you think he is. Anyway, I did mah best. Thank you for supporting Pieces~ I posted two drawings of him in deviant art but i will put one as a cover for this story. Anyway, thanks for support and I hope everybody enjoys the story like you do. See you in the next update~**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **Normal POV**

 **…**

"Izou calm down! And also don't be too loud, he can hear you." Shouting was heard in the kitchen area of the ship. Even though Shinzou was right outside, he can perfectly hear them but doesn't even care. Right now, he's just watching the sea silently knowing that his father was in the distant place where his sight won't be able to reach.

"Hell yeah he should hear! That kid ruined my kimono that I just bought!"

"He SAVED your ass Izou! The ass that you can't even protect!"

"Stop talking about my ass! Anyway if we weren't surprised then—"

"But we were Izou. And that guy was there to save us! If not then we'd be dog food!"

"He should at least haven't make my kimono a complete wreck!"

"You know what? I'm done with this crap! You wouldn't even understand how freaked out I was thinking that I almost lost you guys!"

"Hey—! T-thatch?! Where the heck are you going?!"

"To the kitchen!"

The noise was now gone, but still Shinzou remained in his position. Never moving like a statue stuck in one position forever. He doesn't even blink, which would be found unsettling by anyone who watches him.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Ace, who still had his bed head, walked towards Shinzou with two big plates filled with food. It seems that he had just woken up and took a little detour to the kitchen. But despite of his attempt to get the pale teen's attention, Shinzou remained unmoving.

"Looking at the sea... smelling the new environment... getting used to noises and many human presences… nothing much really…" but Ace knew the best that Shinzou wasn't. Well, not really best but he somehow could feel it.

"Are you worried about your Father?" then he nailed it, Shinzou's shoulders twitched in response. This made Ace curve a small smile on his mouth.

"Dad… is stupid… He thinks that I don't know anything and thinks that it's best not to know anything… but little did he know, that his son has been interacting with the Marines who tried to enter the island with force." the little smile turned into a frown as Shinzou revealed something to the freckled man. It looked serious, could it be that the Old Man was hiding something important to his very own son? Who knows really? Shinzou looks like he does.

"M-maybe it's for you—"

"I know that… I didn't say I don't understand… Dad doesn't want me to know the crimes he committed and is still committing but what's the point of hiding it when it's obvious? I live inside a wooden house filled of weapons that comes in different varieties. I may be broken but I'm not stupid… Oh well, I guess he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable…" Ace jumped slightly when Shinzou looked at his way with his hazy blue eyes. It actually startled him even though he doesn't know why.

"…do my eyes disturb you..? Don't worry, I get that all the time… It used to be filled with determination, but now it's left with nothing but distant hope…" he stood up and walked passed at the freckled man who was carrying too much food. But before Ace could say anything, Shinzou collapsed on the floor like a log and slept silently. It scared Ace at first but then he realized that the guy didn't get any rest ever since they arrived and brought chaos to his place.

"He must've been tired, yoi." Marco, who was watching Shinzou since they boarded the ship approached the sleeping figure and carried him in his arms. Ace was going to protest but he remembered he was holding two plateful of food in both of his hands.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Oyaji meets the son of his undefeatable rival. It would be… entertaining, yoi…" at some point, Ace felt a chill from hearing his brother's words. Somehow… there was something more to it. Marco has been acting strange recently…

"I'll take him to your room yoi. Since you have a vacant on the top bunker." Ace nodded and then sat down on the wooden floor looking at the two plates of food like he abandoned the plan to eat.

"Ah… that's right, I was supposed to share this with him… Oh well!"


End file.
